So close yet So far
by Garaki Yamamoto
Summary: Summary: Yugi has always been a quiet boy and didn’t mind too many things. But when it comes to find the right person to share his dreams and love, it may be harder to win then a duel monsters tournament. Then when he meets someone on MSN, he may actually
1. Seeking

**So close yet so far**

Summary: Yugi has always been a quiet boy and didn't mind too many things. But when it comes to find the right person to share his dreams and love, it may be harder to win then a duel monsters tournament. Then when he meets someone on MSN, he may actually have a chance in true love. Atemu Ishtar, a college student, and the friend that Yugi meets, also searches for something or someone. When these two finally becomes real friends beyond the cyber world, they may face challenges and the people that stand in the way of their friendship. Is it more then a brother like love? More then friendship? Friendships may turn into love. Trust may turn into betrayal.

This is a Yaoi story between YY/Y, so all those who don't appove please don't read.

Character ages:

Yugi Mouto: 16

Joey Weeler: 17

Seto Kaiba: 18

* * *

Chapter 1: Seeking

My name is Yugi Mouto. I'm 16, a sophomore at Domino High School; I live in Battle City, Tokyo. It's usually quiet but there's always something going on here, Festivals, Tournaments, and many other events. I go to all the tournaments for Duel monsters; it's always fun…but still boring when I'm the champion of the year. And it gets very old for me when someone always calls me 'The King of Games' instead of my real name.

'Sigh'

I only like to go because it's a lot more fun to go with my friends. Joey is my best friend of the group. Tristan who is a child hood friend of Joey, we sometimes don't talk but we're still there for each other. Ryou he's very quiet and physically weak but he's a great spoke person when it comes to tough situations between friends. His boyfriend, yes his boyfriend, Bakura…a very scary looking person when he gives you a deadly glare. Ryou seems to be the only one to get under his skin and make him blush. 'Quick! Get the camera! Bakura is actually blushing!'

That's what we usually say when ever we see Bakura blush….hey! It's a sign of the end of the world for us.

Seto Kaiba; Joey's boyfriend. Kaiba-kun…my nickname for him since Joey doesn't mind. He's a very mean person, with attitude of stuck up, power hungry and aggressive. I'm not saying that I don't like him…he's ok by my book; it's just the way he acts towards others sometimes. Kaiba-kun treats Joey mean sometimes…but he still gives him is one of a kind smile in every other occasions. Joey actually gets tongue tied when Seto says some perverted things to him. Haha, poor Joey, I feel sorry for him. But the one thing that's really important about Seto is that he's the president of the Kaiba Corporation. A company that was created by Seto's adopted father, but then he took control of it years later, turning it into a game company. Seto was the one who actually made the Duel Disks and a Kaiba Duel Monsters Amusement park!

Now there's one girl who I sometimes can't get along with but only on occasions. This girl's name Tea…she's the leader of a Cheerleaders squad that are really stuck up and very frightening if you get them angry enough. Tea loves to flirt with every guy she can get her hands on…the only rejection that I think she ever had was with Kaiba-kun. Haha…I wish I had a camera with me…the face she had was priceless and a Kodak moment…she was so shocked that the most famous man here in Tokyo had put that slut in her place. What made her even more shocked was that Kaiba-kun was gay and was having a relationship with Joey. Haha oh man…I couldn't stop laughing. What really ticks me off though is that she hates Gays and lesbians. She abused poor Ryou or awhile after finding out about his attraction to guys. Bakura of course scared her off…but still…Ryou is a bit afraid around Tea.

We pretty much ignore her now…rumor has it that she's hanging around a college student. He must be famous if half the number of girls in our school is following Tea to meet this mysterious boyfriend of hers.

As much as I like to hang out with my friends and going places with them, I can't help but feel left out and lonely. Not just because I'm short for my age, but because everyone has a companion or a lover with them. I'm not picky about choosing a partner or a lover. I sometimes just wonder what it's like to be truly in love with someone who you can depend on and be comfortable to tell your secrets, your deepest thoughts and feelings. Right now…and probably for a long time, I'll be alone.

Right now, I'm walking through a park with all the Sakura Trees about ready to bloom in a week or two, still thinking about my lonely life. Going through this park always seems to make me feel calm and think things more clearly. But I'm still not getting any answers.

"Why is it that I can't be more like Joey, someone who can open themselves up more towards those who cares about someone enough to confess your deepest thoughts?"

I then saw a couple coming towards me without knowledge of me being here. They seemed so happy, holding hands, smiling at each other, laughing together. I felt so jealous. I kept my head down, the cement sidewalk catching my attention now. I began to walk faster, hoping that I could ignore them and they do the same. But of course…my luck has never been good.

The woman of the couple saw me and I could've sworn that I saw stars in her eyes and her cheeks became pink.

"Awwww! Look how cute that little boy is!

She ran towards me with her arms wide open then hugged me close to her chest. And my face was in an area that I didn't want to be in! 'Need Air!'

"Awww! You are just so adorable and so cuddly and small! You look like a sweet little baby that's already walking!" She then pinched my cheeks and spread them apart while still observing my face. And no…she did not stop giving me such baby compliments…I could've sworn I was going to puke! Sure I was lonely…but all this attention was too much for me to handle. 'Please lady let go of my face! It's not made of rubber!'

"You're mommy must be so lucky to have such an adorable child! Oh I know you're going to be so innocent forever!" She finally let go of my face…but it was so sore.

Then the man came to me and patted my head with a gentle smile one his face. He chuckled.

"Are you lost young one? You shouldn't be here walking on your own like this." Then his face became serious and concerned. "Men now in days like to take little children like you. You're too young to hear what they actually do but if you don't stay home after dark you'll find out soon."

My mind suddenly froze at the very second he said about what men do. My vision of the world suddenly became dark and cold as reality suddenly slapped me in the face. I could feel tears forming in my eyes, the thought of being too little and weak kept swimming in my head. I was a great advantage to disgusting men who would do such things to children such as rape, kidnapping, hostage or just use them like a sex toy. My body was slightly shaken…who would want me? I good was I to be for the person who I loved? Will I be thrown away after all of my hopes had risen?

"Kyle! You should say such things to him now! Look…he's all shaken inside now. He's not at the age to fully understand about the real world!" The woman hissed at her mate, almost as if not wanting me to hear….but I heard it alright.

'The…real…world'?

The lady gave me a kind smile "C'mon little one…let's go find your mommy…its sun setting now…it's not safe in parks after dark" I saw her reaching towards me. But fright…anger…and sadness reached me before she did.

I suddenly pushed the lady's hands away and ran towards my house. A river of tears flowed down my flushed cheeks. I ran all the way to my family home…the Turtle Game Shop. I ran inside, not even bothering to take off my shoes….climbed up the stairs and into my room, locking it. Crying on my bed, my dark thoughts of someone who would use me in such evil ways, I didn't want to be found right now. I buried my face in my pillow and let time pass on with out me.

* * *

Okay...that's my first chapter! Yes! I would appreciate it if you readers would review this. That way I could have the encouragement to write more! Thank you! 


	2. Friends

Thanks to the first people who have reviewed my story, I have added another chapter. This chapter is when Yugi first meets Yami (Atemu). I hope that everyone who reads this will be very happy and honest about my work. I also changed the age of Seto Kaiba, I though that it would be wierd if Atemu was older then Seto. So now...on to the to the story!

Character ages:

Yugi: 16

Joey: 17

Kaiba: 22

Atemu: 21

* * *

Chapter 2: Friends

After an hour of sinking into my depression…I really felt like I needed to talk to someone. I'm not the type of person to talk on the phone and have long conversations.

sigh

Yes my life does seem dull, and boring.

So, I went on my computer, which is I just got recently from my grand father for my 16th birthday. It's my pride and joy…I enjoy chatting online…I just plainly enjoy being on my computer. When ever I'm depressed or I just want some quiet, I just talk to my friends on MSN. It's a lot easier for me to talk to them with out saying anything in front of their face. I logged in as GameKing…obviously. Let's see…who's on MSN today…

Ah…Joey is here…his pen name is RedEyes. He loves his Red Eyes Black Dragon Card…he tries to collect all the best cards to power up his dragon.

RedEyes: Hey Yuge! I waz waiting for you for a while. I was so lonely here with out Kaiba! T-T

GameKing: chuckle Sorry Joey…I was taking a nap.

I didn't want Joey to worry about me…that's the last thing I need.

RedEyes: Ok! Where's Kaiba? Grr..that jerk is never here when I actually need to talk to him!

GameKing: Joey…chuckle the last time you said that…you asked if you can lend some money. -' remember?

RedEyes: Well…yeah…but it wasn't asking too much was it? I needed it!

Game King: rolls eyes yeah…you needed it to pay for the food that you ate when you didn't have enough money.

RedEyes: --; yeah...um…but...it wasn't a lot! Just a few more change!

GameKing: Your total was about $158. 26 plus tax! --; sheesh Joey…you sure like to try to get out of trouble when I remind you what you do.

Just then Kaiba-kun logged in as DragonLord. Typical Kaiba-kun.

DragonLord: Hey mutt…hey shrimp.

OK…I just did not need to have been called that. That's Kaiba-kun's pet name for me…I hate it.

RedEyes: KAIBA! glomps

GameKing: Kaiba-kun…I would appreciate it if you didn't call me that right now!

I'm not in the mood…--'

RedEyes: kitty grin :p

GameKing: Not here you guys! My eyes! They burn!

I hate it when Joey and Kaiba-kun make such coments when I'm here….I don't really mind that they love each other…but really now…do they have to do it here while I'm around?

DragonLord: Get off mutt! kicks mutt off so little yugi is in a sour mood…and people say that I need to be more cheery. smirks

GameKing: sticks tongue out Kaibaaaaa…..

RedEyes: wines Kaiba doesn't love me no more….T-T

Joey always thinks that if Kaiba-kun doesn't show any affection towards him…then he doesn't love him. Joey became such a drama king when he first dated Kaiba-kun

DragonLord: Shut up mutt… --; if you do…then I can show you how much I really love you…evil grin

Like I said…I don't want to be around when they start planning to make love…or sex…depends how Kaiba-kun puts it.

GameKing: I did not need to hear that!

RedEyes: blush ok!

GameKing: My innocent eyes! My poor innocent eyes!

DragonLord: smirks aww…what's wrong shrimp….feeling a bit lonely now? Don't worry…holding you in my arms breathing down your neck

GameKing: O-O Kaiba-kun! O/O

RedEyes: KAIBA! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? STOP MESSING WITH POOR YUGI!

DragonLord: whisper in your ear after I get done with the mutt…I can stop by your place when grandpa is out of town again and we can play it anyway you want. Just give me the time and day and then you don't have to feel so lonely anymore. What do you say? smirks

GameKing: KAIBA-KUUUN! YOU'RE SUCH A TEASE! LEAVE ME ALONE! O TOT

DragonLord: Anyway…..still smirking

DragonLord: I have a guest here with me…

RedEyes: Really? Who is it? You better not be cheating on me Kaiba! jumping up and down steam blowing

GameKing: ; uh…Joey…calm down would u?

DragonLord: mutters stupid mutt….like I was saying…I told my guest about you two and he seems really interested in to talking here.

GameKing: soooo….who is he? Is he here?

DragonLord: He's in our other MSN conversation but he would like to know if he can join this conversation.

DragonLord: He's my cousin from my REAL father's side.

RedEyes: Cool…you never told me you had a cousin….bring him hear and introduce us to him. -

GameKing: Yeah! Please Kaiba-kun!

DragonLord: Shut up about the 'Kun' part! Shrimp!

GameKing: baby face ok….T-T

RedEyes: Kawaii yugi-kun! 3

DragonLord: Just in case you two are curious….he's bi…but he's already taken…so don't try anything on him ok? He already has enough flirtation from his stuck up girlfriend. growls

RedEyes: I promise to be on my best behavior. So bring him out already! o

GameKing: haha Joey…you make me laugh. -

Joey and I waited for a few minutes…while waiting…I was hoping that it wouldn't another version of Kaiba-kun. Just what the world needs…another power hungry CEO President. I just hope that this cousin of his is a lot nicer.

PharaohYami logged in

PharaohYami: Hi everyone!

RedEyes: HI PY! Waz up? -

GameKing: Hi PharaohYami…how are you?

PharaohYami: Hi RedEyes…the ceiling:p lol

PharaohYami: Hi GameKing…I'm fine thanks…u?

RedEyes: lol :p

GameKing: Me too -

Well…he seems really nice…but I'd like to get to know him more before I get too attached. Yami…sounds familiar from somewhere…oh well.

DragonLord: yeah yeah…meet my annoying…couple times removed cousin… rolls eyes hmph!

PharaohYami: thanks Seto…I really like the introduction…sarcastically

PharaohYami: You're one to talk about being removed…Kaiba boy! hehe

DragonLord: Shut up!

PharaohYami: anyway…it is nice to meet you two…I hope that we become real good friends. Maybe I can meet you guys in real soon.

GameKing: I wouldn't mind…any friend or relative of Kaiba-kun is good friend of mine.

RedEyes: That goes double for me…unless you're a duplicate of my Kaiba. snickers

PharaohYami: LOL…you don't have to worry about that. We're completely different…even in appearances.

DragaonLord: Whatever… anyway...I can't really stay long…the puppy and I have some…unfinished business to attend to. smirks

GameKing: Blush honestly you two!

PharaohYami: Blush honestly you two!

Haha…me and my new friend thought of the same thing…how ironic.

RedEyes: Hai! I'll be there in a sec!

RedEyes: Bye Yuge! Talk to ya later!

RedEyes: See ya PharaohYami…I'm sure we'll have more time to talk some other time!

RedEyes logged out

DragonLord logged out

I'm sure I'll talk to Joey later….probably in the afternoon of tomorrow. I'll bet as much money as possible that he'll be all worn out and sore after Kaiba-kun gets done with him. Haha…makes me laugh to see Joey get all timid around Kaiba-kun in the public of his friends.

Well…now it was just me and this 'PharaohYami' guy…so now's my chance to get to know him. But I feel abit nervous….not because he's related to Kaiba-kun…but because I'm alone with a bi person…he might hit on me. Not that I would mind…but I don't want to get between him and his girlfriend. Well, one way to find out.


	3. Understanding

Yes! Another Chapter Completed! PARTY! (getting the sake out) Yes! SAKE! Anyway...this chapter is a little longer then the other two.

Chapter 3: Understanding

GameKing: well that was…interesting…wouldn't you agree?

I waited…I hoped he haven't logged out…for some reason…I felt like I really needed to talk to him.

PharaohYami: yeah…sure…if you don't mind hearing the moans and groans. Then later on the sounds of the thumping! laughing nervously ;

GameKing: OO Too much Info! My eyes! My poor innocent eyes!

PharaohYami:p hehe sorry…couldn't help myself.

GameKing: so I take it then that you witnessed or heard most of their love making…it was disturbing for the first time for me…but I'm used to it now…sort of….;

PharaohYami: lol…you have no idea…after all…it is Joey that comes to Kaiba's when I visit at the same time! I think he just does it to piss me off. > 

GameKing: lol -

PharaohYami: Hey…do you feel comfortable around me right now…without Joey or Kaiba here with you.

GameKing: What are you talking about…yeah I feel comfortable right now. I'm still here aren't I? If I was feeling uncomfortable…I would've left already.

PharaohYami: so…you don't mind hanging out with a bi guy like me…Alone?

That was an odd question. Guess this guy is a little shameful about his liking both guys and girls.

GameKing: why wouldn't I mind? I hang out with Kaiba-kun alone sometimes and I don't really feel uncomfortable…unless he tries to tease me. Lol ; but I'm used to it.

PharaohYami: cool…I'm glad that you don't mind. I always ask the same question with every guy I meet…just incase they don't want to get involved with a same sex relationship.

GameKing: It's ok…really. Just be yourself…that's all that counts. /

PharaohYami: OK! o!

GameKing: Lol!

PharaohYami: Glad that you understand -

GameKing: So you're related to Kaiba-kun? When did you two find out? I mean…Kaiba-kun, Noa-kun and Moki-chan had been orphans for along time…then got adopted by Gozubora. I thought that they didn't know anyone else from their real family.

I know I seem a little nosy…but I guess curiosity got the best of me. Kaiba-kun doesn't talk much about his family…he could care less…except for his little brothers Mokuba and Noa. I call them Moki-chan and Noa-kun. Plus, I really wanted to get to PharaohYami better.

PharaohYami: Yeah…it's kind of a complicated story….I'll tell you another time. For now…I would like to get to know my new little friend, if that's alright with you?

GameKing: Sure! I'll start things up! -

PharaohYami: Great! That's cool with me :p

GameKing: OK! My name is Yugi Mouto. I'm 16. I live in Tokyo…I love to duel. I love to drink Hot chocolate or chocolate milk…either one is fine. Sweets! I'm very short for my age and I could be playful if I wanted. Nyao! 3 lol

PharaohYami: lol…very interesting! My turn I guess. My name is Atemu Ishtar, I'm 21. I go to Tokyo University. But right now I'm in Egypt, Cairo visiting my parents and relatives. Chocolate is also my favorite sweets…but I don't eat too much. I too love to duel; I'm somewhat short for my age as well. Believe me…I am very, very playful and demanding. smirk and winks

GameKing: lol well now that was interesting. Remind me not to get on your bad side if we ever meet. We should get some chocolate milkshakes sometime. So you're half Egyptian half Japanese? That's pretty cool gene mix.

I had to admit that it was pretty strange, but very unique at the same time.

PharaohYami: That'll be very sweet nn! You think so? People sometimes can't tell I'm Japanese…because of my skin color…most just think I'm an Egyptian that can fluently speak Japanese.

I still thought that it was kind of weird for Japanese and an Egyptian to meet and have a child together that's a mix. I thought that it was kind of complicated for two people from different worlds to do that.

GameKing: but I think it's still cool…so who exactly are you visiting?

PharaohYami: My Cousins…Ishizu, Malik, and Odion. All from the Ishtar family.

ISHIZU ISHTAR!

GameKing: The Ishizu Ishtar? I know her! She once came here for the Museums' Egyptian Artifacts Grand Opening. I went there…and I must say she's quiet an archeologist.

PharaohYami: chuckles I see she has a fan. Yep…that's her alright. She's famous here too in Cairo.

GameKing: It must be great to have a celebrity in your family.

PharaohYami: Not really V-V sigh

Family, something that I really don't have besides my grandpa. He's great and all but…still. Great, now I'm starting to get depressed. Damn it!

GameKing: sigh I envy you now.

PharaohYami: Why?

GameKing: Well, I don't have much family…just my grandpa. My parents died when I was little. I've been very lonely…even with my friends and my grandpa.

PharaohYami: oh…sorry to hear that. I understand what you mean. Why don't you find yourself a companion…u know a girlfriend or someone who you really like?

GameKing: it's kind of hard to find someone when people only think of me as a child more then a teenager. Besides, girls now only want guys with good looks and very experienced in bed.> Which I'm not very good at…blush ;

PharaohYami: Yeah…I understand what you mean. With all the girls I went out with…only wanted my money and to show off my good looks to their friends. The boys aren't any different. > 

GameKing: Wow…tough for you. Sorry to hear that. So…then how long has it been now since you've dating your girlfriend?

PharaohYami: Well…let's see counting fingers about a month now. But I knew this girl since we were kids. I haven't seen her for a week now…but I still think about her sometimes. But she can also get very annoying > 

GameKing: I would say something…but I don't want to put my nose into other peoples business. I envy you…at least you have someone…I'm just a loner.

PharaohYami: Don't feel like that…not everyone is alone. I some times feel alone too…even with my girlfriend…I feel that there is someone out there waiting for me.

For some reason…my heart was pounding hard in my chest and I felt heat rising in my cheeks.

GameKing: yeah…I know what you mean. sigh

PharaohYami: lol…it's strange

GameKing: what?

PharaohYami: We only just met…but I feel as if we know each other already…more then we're supposed to. And I feel really comfortable talking to you.

Now I know my face looked like a tomato. Sheesh, this guy is very out spoken about how he feels. My mind was all foggy and I couldn't stop the heat in my cheeks. I better change the subject before I say anything stupid.

GameKing: So…when are you coming back to Battle City?

PharaohYami: Well….in about a week of so. That all depends if something comes up here in Cairo and I'll have to stay longer. But I'll give it a week tops.-

GameKing: Cool! Maybe if you're not busy this month…we can probably hang out together! I mean you, me, Kaiba-kun and Joey.

GameKing: If that's alright with you?

PharaohYami: Yeah! That'll be great! - Hey… do you by any chance have a cell phone?

Hmmm…I got an idea why he's asking me that, although it's nothing new to me. Let's see if my suspicious is correct shall we?

GamKing: Yeah…I do…but I don't use it very much. Unless my friends and I are really bored in our classes and we text message each other. Lol :p

PharaohYami: Lol! I know what you mean. I did that too in the beginning of my college year. Anyway…the reason why I ask was because I wanted to know if maybe I could text message you? You know…like you said if our classes are boring or we're not in front of our computer.

Hmm…I really wouldn't mind that. Plus, I can talk to him anytime I want. This'll be fun!

GameKing: Yeah…sure. I don't mind at all. My screen name is HeartofCards. And you can text message me anytime you want.

PharaohYami: That's Cool! Mine is EgyptianDreamer. If you have any problems at all…I'm just a phone text call away.

That made me very happy…I have a new friend. -

GameKing: Great!

I looked at my clock. 11:30 pm? Wow…I didn't notice that it was that late. I felt a yawn coming on. Boy…I need some sleep if I'm planning to go to school in about 8 more hours.

GameKing: Sorry…but I have to go now…I have to get some sleep. yawn

PharaohYami: oh ok…sorry if I kept you awake. I forgot that our hours are different.

GameKing: It's ok…I enjoyed talking to you…it was really fun -

PharaohYami: Thanks…it was nice talking to you too. I hope that our conversations will be even better when we first meet beyond the cyber world.

GameKing: Yeah! I'm sure it will! Well goodnight! Maybe I'll talk to you tomorrow?

PharaohYami: Yeah…anytime you want. Goodnight. 0!

GameKing: lol bye

I logged out right after that.I felt such relieve to get some of my feelings off my chest.

While I was putting my pajamas on…I couldn't help but smile…mostly smiling about Atemu…I believe his name is. I lied in my bed and closed my eyes…slowly drifting off to my dream world.

'Tomorrow…I will talk to him again. I hope so.' One name escaped my lips in a soft whisper against my will.

"Atemu"

* * *

And that's the end of Chapter 3! Yes! (Yami and Yugi kissing passionately in the back room) Wait! Let me get my camera! 


	4. Unexpected

Sorry! I tried to update earlier! But i had an story blocking! Please forgive me! But this chapter is longer just for you!

**Warning! This is an Anti-Tea section...so all those who like her...DONT READ!**

Just a fair waring! anyway! On to the story!

* * *

Chapter 4: Unexpected

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

I slammed my hand on my alarm clock. God, don't you just hate that sound when you're having a dream worth staying in? Well…another day…another boring day to be exact.

Man…I only had a few hours of sleep…but I really didn't mind. I stared at my computer as I sat up on my bed…the previously conversation…was still in my head.

I sighed happily…I'm glad I found someone who actually understands me. But…he can't completely know about how I feel…he already has a girlfriend. She must be very special…but also very lucky to have a guy like Atemu. I shook my head to get rid of all this negative thoughts.

'I can't get depress now…I should be happy to get all this sadness of my chest! Ok! Think happy thoughts…I'm going to school where all my friends are and I'm positive I'll have a good day! Yes! Positive thoughts! No negatives!'

I got out of bed and stand up with my legs slightly apart and my arms on each side of my waist…my fists are folded in tightly. I closed my eyes and breathed in and out.

'Positive thoughts…think only positive thoughts.'

This is an exercise my grandpa taught me when I was starting Middle school. It always calmed me down when ever I was nervous about something in school.

'Breath in…and breath out'

Ok! I'm ready! Now where's my uniform?

I'm now walking towards the gate to my school. And as usual…it was loud outside since the students' sure love to talk a lot. Sometimes it was hard to tell where your friends are since everyone here was wearing the same uniform. Dark blue jacket with matching pants…some students were wearing plain black shoes…some wore tennis. Some don't have their jackets buttoned up…and that's when you can tell that not everyone wears the same shirt. I'm wearing a plain black shirt, my jacket was unbuttoned, and I had a black leather choker with a buckle on it and black buckled shoes on my feet…hey…I like where belts and buckles and leather…so sew me. Others sometimes wore yellow, don't ask why, some were wearing white buttoned shirts and last was black shirts. Black goes very well with dark blue. I was humming a small tune when I heard my name being called out by someone.

"Yugi! Hey Yugi wait up!"

I should have known…Joey is always the first to greet me at school. I turned around giving him my greeting smile as he ran up in front trying to catch his breath. Haha…must have been a very exciting morning for him. I saw his face…oh yeah…he had an all night time to himself and to Kaiba-kun. How can you tell? Because he's all warned out already even from that run…his hair and clothes was a little messed up, probably from a late wake up call, and finally…he has a small black rings under his eyes. Oh yeah…something went on last night. Is that a bite mark on his neck?

"So…how was the late evening with Kaiba-kun Joey? Hahaha" Hey…I couldn't resist asking him.

Joey went scarlet red in the face and stuttered. "Who…oh me…well…I um and Kaiba and uh…it's not he forced me or anything…but uh yeah you know….hahaha" He laughed nervously and scratching behind his head. I knew it!

"Well, anyway…come on…we have to get to class now. You can explain everything later, ok?" Just then the bell rung and we ran towards the school doors.

"Sure! Ok…Ah! Hurry the gym teacher is coming!" We ran in like little chibis, leaving a gust of dust behind us.

After the first 5 classes…it was lunch time. But I wasn't really hungry right now. I don't really eat much…you can tell since I'm skinny and physically weak. Joey and Tristan ran to get in first of the lunch line. Those two have bottom less pits for stomachs…yuck! I didn't really want to stay in the class room…so I decided to walk in the hall ways. Just for my legs to wake up. Mr. Tanaka can really be boring during History class…now I'm legs were asleep.

I suddenly felt my cell phone vibrating in my pants pocket. I opened my cell phone and saw that I had a new text message.

From: Egyptian Dreamer

Hi Yugi! -

I couldn't believe it…I didn't think that Atemu was serious about text messaging me.

Ran to some set of stairs and looked around to see if anyone was around. Seems close and clear…so I guess I'm safe. Hmm…I still have at least half an hour before Lunch is over, plus I had an excuse for being out of class. I sat down on the stair case and decided to text Atemu back.

HeartofCards – HI! Atemu!

EgyptianDreamer - Hi! Whats up?

HeartofCards - Oh Hey! I'm good…u? The sky and the ceiling! Hehe :p

EgyptianDreamer – lol I'm good too…hey! That was my joke!

HeartofCards – Just because you use it doesn't mean that it's yours. Mine now!

EgyptianDreamer – ok ok…you win...for now. So…what class are you in now?

HeartofCards – I'm just on lunch now. But I'm not very hungry right now.

EgyptianDreamer – You have to eat something I fyou want a lot of energy: p

HeartofCards – Yeah…I would eat if I was hungry, but since I'm not, I wont :p

HeartofCards – Besides…the school is serving meat loaf with liver and onions that looked like it haven't been cooked! Yuck!

EgyptianDreamer – Yeah Yuck! Sound terrible. When I ws in High school…the luch ladies would serve the slimiest meal that looked alive!

HeartofCards – Now that sounds disgusting! Sounds like school back then tried to food poison you. Lol

Let's see how he responds to that hehe

EgyptianDreamer – lol yeah…you could say that

EgyptianDreamer – Hey! What do you mean 'back then?' You make it sound like I'm old or something

I was so glad that he couldn't see my face…I had a big grin on my face that I learned from Joey.

HeartofCards – Haha! I didn't mean that way. Well…ok maybe I did but you're still very young.

EgyptianDreamer – Thanks sarcastically

HeartofCards – But I'm still younger:p hehe

EgyptianDreamer – Hey!

HeartofCards – lol just kidding! innocent smile

EgyptianDreamer – lol…yeah…but your right

HeartofCards – So…what are you doing now…something boring since you text messaged me…or are you just doing it to annoy me?

EgyptianDreamer – well…my cousins and I are walking around the markets…since a lot of merchandise stores have been put up…Ishizu wanted to check out some interesting artifacts to redecorate her room. But she dragged me, Malik and Odion just to give her opinions on the stuff she'll buy.

HeartofCards – Awww…you're so lucky! I wish I was back in Cairo again! I miss all their cool artifacts in the museums and all the pyramids! pouts

EgyptianDreamer – lol sorry yugi…I wish you were here too…you might of brighten my day up even more winks

HeartofCards - blush oh can it!

EgyptianDreamer – I bet you look really cute when you pout…I hope I get to see your adorable face very soon. smirks

Was he flirting with me? My face…it's warm! But I like it… Oh no! I'm glad he can't see me.

HeartofCards – Hey! Stop flirting! You already have a Girlfriend!

EgyptianDreamer – Doesn't mean that I can't still flirt with my little aibou! smiling innocently

HeartofCards – Since when did you start calling me aibou!

EgyptianDreamer - sticking tongue out since last night…aibou!

HeartofCards - pouts you're such a tease!

HeartofCards – But I guess this is what I get for having a flirtation Bi friend…yet very entertaining. Lol

EgyptianDreamer - kind smile I'm glad that you still like me…even the way I'm acting towards you. I feel very happy when I talk to you. slight pink cheeks

HeartofCards – hahaha sorry but not interested. But I'll give you a call.

EgyptianDreamer – I'll keep that in mind…hehe

EgyptianDreamer – Sorry but I have to go now…Ishizu is practically screaming murder my name.

HeartofCards – Yeah…I guess I have to go too.

EgyptianDreamer – okay…mind if I give you a friendly kiss? smirks

I knew my face was scarlet enough to make my face feel like a hot air balloon…but now my stomach did a flip. In a way…in my mind…I was afraid that he was just teasing me and was trying to make me like him more than I already did. But in my heart…I wanted to really feel the kiss on my lips. What's wrong with me?

HeartofCards - sigh fine…but just one!

EgyptianDreamer – OK! jumping up and down

I rolled my eyes…he's a very strange person.

EgyptianDreamer - friendly kiss there! I feel better now bye bye aibou

HeartofCards – blush bye bye

After that I closed my flip phone and started to walk back in to the hallway that leads me to my class room. I had such a warm feeling in my heart…I never felt so happy! Just wait till I tell Joey…he's going to go crazy.

I suddenly heard some giggles and someone whimpering. Sounds like some girls were having fun…but the laughter sounded sinister. I turned around the corner to see three girls standing in front of a wall…but there was someone on the floor between them and the wall. Tea…was in the center of the small group, and by the way it looked…she was very proud of something since she had a smug look on her face and her arms crossed. You can tell it was her since she's the only girl I know with short brown hair and very bright blue eyes. There were two girls with her…the first girl had medium brownish – red hair that was held in a single braid and dark brown eyes. The second girl had long black hair in a low pony tail with very dark grey eyes, almost black. The person was whimpering but sounded scared and hurt. I noticed that the student was a boy and had white hair. That's when it all came to me at that very moment.

"Ryou!"

All eyes from Tea's group looked at me after my out burst. Even poor Ryou's green eyes tried their best to stay open. His face looked red and swollen; his cheeks were bruised and had red hand prints.

"What did you three do to him?" I ran up to Ryou and held him on my lap, trying not to hurt him since he already he was. He looked at me with fear in his eyes.

"Y-Yugi….aarrggh!" Ryou held on to his stomach.

"Ryou!"

"We didn't do anything bad Yugi…we were simply putting him in his place for thinking that he can just walk in to us with out even apologizing. He nearly knocked me down on the floor! Such clumsiness from a gay guy…they never have respect for such girls like us. Hmph!" Tea swayed her hair, as if trying to impress someone.

I looked up at the three with hatred in my eyes and my teeth clenched tight together. And I said something that I think I'll get hurt myself from. "That's still no reason to beat him up! Just because Bakura isn't here today does not give you the right to hurt him as much as you please! I think YOU should be the one to apologize! Not the other way around! YOU should be put in to place…you low down slut that's stuck up and a super model wannabe sack of plastic silicones!"

I was panting from my out burst. But I wouldn't let anyone hurt my friends…I've always looked out for Ryou when ever Bakura couldn't be around. I suddenly felt my face being hit my something that felt like an iron fist and through me against the wall hard.

I tried to sit up…but my shoulders were held down by Tea's friends. I then saw her approaching…and man did she look pissed.

"How dare you! You the hell do you think you are! I always knew that Ryou was nothing but trash for being gay…but I never imagined that you, a little midget with nothing, would call me such things! Maybe I should put you in the place known as the lower ranks." She raised her hand up and slapped me hard…turning my head the other way…then she backhanded me. My cheeks felt so much pain…tears were stinging my eyes. The two girls pulled my hair back and roughly moved my chin up just before Tea slapped me again and punched my stomach.

"AArrghh!" I felt so much pain. Tears of pain flowed down my cheeks as I prayed that this will all end.

'Someone….please help us…Kaiba-kun…Joey….'

I went limp…I felt numb. I wish I knew how to fight back…but I never hit girls…never.

'Someone….Atemu'

"AAhh! Hey! Let go! Let me goooo! I heard Tea screaming…but I couldn't lift my head to see. The two girls suddenly left in a hurry…Tea was running away since I didn't hear her anymore. But I heard a new set of foot steps coming towards me. I saw the feet and the person kneeled right in front of me.

Cold …yet concerned blue eyes were staring right in to mine…then…darkness.

* * *

Yes! I did it again! I hope you all liked it! 


	5. Truth

Yes! Finally, I updated! And out of request of a reviewer, I have made this a LONGER chapter just for you reviewers out there! I hope that after all the time and effort, that this was worth the wait. Please, I'd appreciate if no one makes bad comments about my story, this is my first story ever on This chapter is about Yugi learns the truth about Atemu and who he really is, something that he may like and something he may not like. To find out, you must read it! Duh!

Thank you too all those who reviewed my story so far,I appriciate it and you gave me a reason to continue. And now...ON TO THE STORY!

* * *

Chapter 5: Truth

Darkness….that's all I saw was darkness…and I was scared. The pain was long gone…but the images were still there. Tea, slapping and hitting me…Ryou…lying on the ground like a dead dog. The smiles on the faces of Tea's friends… while holding me and watching me get hurt. But then the eyes, those cold blue eyes piercing into mine, was the last thing I saw before this darkness took me away. I felt cold…really cold, I was lost in my own world of darkness.

Then, out in a far distance, I saw a golden light. It seemed to pierce the darkness quite a bit. I felt like I was being pulled by it but I didn't put up any resistance. I felt warm as I was getting closer to it and I saw it took on a shape. The object that was giving out the light was right in front of me, I couldn't see it very well since it was glowing so brightly. I held in my hands, I never felt any thing like this. I can feel the outline of the object, it felt triangular…a solid pyramid shape.

Then, I felt warm, unfamiliar yet comforting arms were hugging me around my shoulders, they were glowing with gold as well. It held me close and tight…as if it was protecting me. Then, the person or what ever it is, the one who was holding me…spoke, "Little one…it's not safe to stay in this place. Please do not allow yourself to stay here…or else you'll be trapped here. It brings nothing but pain and suffering. It only takes you back into your time of sadness and anger." This voice…it sounded so strong yet so gentle…his voice…it froze my heart in time. I was in a trance by his gentle words and voice. His arms tightened around me and his I felt him whispering in my ear ever so soft yet exotic. "Let my light shine your way back to where you belong little one…let this Pyramid of light take you to the one who will show you true light of the millennium."

The light in my hands suddenly glowed so bright like the sun and swallowed me in.

* * *

Voices…I kept hearing voices from the outside of my mind. Sounded like arguing but then concerned. Someone was calling my name…and I felt someone holding my hand. Who is it? Is it him? The one in my dream? Even though I didn't want to wake up…I knew I had to sooner or later, so why not now. I slowly opened my eyes…trying to adjust to the light in the room. I stared up to the white ceiling…the room smelled like medicine and kind of a really clean smell. I felt the other person's hand tightening on mine and words that sounded far way and yet so very close.

"Yugi? Yugi? Can you hear me? Please!" the stranger asked so terrified.

"Grandpa?" My own voice sounded weak and very tired, I turned my head to my side and saw the relief look on my grandpa's face. I could see tears building up in his faded violet eyes. He lifted my hand to his face and held it there…as if he was praying.

"Yugi! Oh Yugi! How do you feel? I'm so happy that you're alright. You were in a coma for 3 days!" My grandpa said while wiping his tears away. 3 days he said? Tea can't hit that hard…can she…ow my stomach. OK…maybe she can.

"Grandpa…where am I?"

"You're in the hospital. After Seto Kaiba found you in the hall way with those girls. He scared them off pretty good the way he told me. But he was kind enough to bring you and Ryou here. How could Tea do this to you? What she did was unforgivable." That last part he said was said in such anger and hatred. The emotions my grandpa never showed in my entire life. But it's good to know that grandpa cares about me. I have to thank Kaiba-kun later for rescuing me and Ryou.

'Ryou?'

"Grandpa! Where is Ryou? Is he ok? How bad is he?" I ignored the pain in my stomach as I sat up really fast. Ryou is kind of like me…who are very weak physically but Ryou is worst then me…he can't even do a sportactivity with out spraining his ankle. I sometimes wonder how Ryou and Bakura make love with out sending Ryou to the hospital. Oh boy..Bakura…we're going to have to find shelter when it's raining fire.

"Calm down Yugi…he's alright...he's in the room next door resting as well. He may need to stay here for a little while longer until his doctor gives him his prescription. Bakura is out of town right now but you can bet that Seto called him for Ryou's sake." my grandpa told me…but I was now worried about myself…Bakura is going to kill me.

I gulped, 'for Ryou's sake or for my death?' I'm going to be in so much trouble when Bakura comes back in to town. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I yelled out. Just then, Joey and Kaiba-kun came in…and as always, Joey is the first to greet me…but not like the usual way.

"YUGI! Are you ok! How many were there! Is anything broken…any disease or sprained muscles! Where are they? I'm going to kill them!" Joey was practically yelling in my ears and shaking me. I felt like I was going to pass out again as my eyes began to swirl from the shaking.

"All right Mutt…calm your self down…the shrimp is a tough kid" Kaiba-kun walked in my room casually with a bored expression on his face.

After a few minutes of trying to assure Joey that I'm alright…he finally released me. The room was still spinning but I got over it in a few seconds.

"Sorry Yuge…but after I heard about you from Kaiba…I couldn't help but worry about you. I mean…you were in a coma for 3 days straight…and we were all worried that you wouldn't wake up. Even Kaiba was calling the hospital every day and minute to check up on you and to see your conditions. But I'm so happy to see that you're alright." Joey was on a verge of crying again… he held it all in. I felt really happy that he cared so much for me…we knew each other since we were kids and ever since my parents died…he was always there for me…like a big brother. So you can say that I was pretty moved by his words and concerned for me.

"AAAwww…Joey! You don't have to worry…even though Tea did give me a good beaten…she couldn't have done enough damage to put me in an even worse condition than I was already in. But thank you Joey" I gave him my most sincere smile…I always give him that to let him know that I was alright now.

Joey smiled back at me, "ok Yuge…if you feel better then so am I"

I turned to Kaiba-kun….after what Joey as told me…I just had to know if it was true.

"Kaiba-kun….were you actually worried about me?" It was really hard to believe.

But, like typical Kaiba-kun…he never wants to reveal his true feelings or concerns.

He snorted, "Please…the only reason why I called the hospital so many times was because the flee bag mutt wouldn't stop crying and shouting at me to call the hospital, and to show my concern about you."

I should have known. (sigh)

"Besides…the mutt also threatened me that if I didn't do anything...then I don't get any pleasure after the last few days. It seems the mutt took my saying 'Business before Pleasure.' Kaiba-kun had a scowl look on his face.

"Well of course I threatened you with that quote… it was the only way to get you to do anything that I say so there rich boy!" Joey suddenly shouted out at Kaiba-kun. This was entertaining an all…but weren't they saying their private life a little too much? To Kaiba-kun…I guess its no big deal.

"Whatever mutt…just remember, you have to make up with your late times when we get back to my place." Kaiba-kun scowled at Joey but then his face turned to a smirk and pulled Joey to him and said in a dark voice, "And I promise you…after I get done with you, you won't be able to walk for a month." I can see that Joey was blushing all in the face and speechless…for once in his life.

"Honestly you two! Can't you see this is a public place and that's an inappropriate conversation in front of this poor old man and his poor innocent Grandchild? My boy…you aren't traumatized again now are you?" My grandpa can handle of homosexual people but not when they get too involved in front of him. I can also feel myself getting red in the face.

"No grandpa, I'm alright. Joey's wining and Kaiba-kun's desire is nothing new for me to see. So don't worry grandpa."

I chuckled lightly, but then I was interrupted by my stomach. It growled so loud that it could be mistaken for a creature under my bed. My grandpa started laughing, "I see that someone is hungry, not that I blame you my boy, you haven't eaten for quite awhile."

"I also didn't eat anything for lunch on the day I was out cold. So I guess that's why I feel so weak." I chuckled nervously.

"Well then…all the better reason to get you as much food as possible. I can't have my only grandchild lack of strength and hunger!" Grandpa stuck his fist up in the air with a reassuring smile on his face. I sweat dropped at that.

"Is Yugi alright now…?" A soft voice spoke out of no where; I recognize that British accent anywhere. We all looked at my door and saw Ryou leaning against it. He looked really tired but very happy to see me.

"Ryou! How are you feeling?" I couldn't hold my happiness in as I saw him standing on his own. He walked towards my bed and sat on it and gave me a small smile. He had a medical bandage wrapped around his forehead but he still didn't look bothered by it.

"I'm quit alright now Yugi. My doctors gave me so pain relievers and I had plenty of rest. But I'm more concerned about you. How do you feel?" That's Ryou for you…he's always more concerned about others health than his own.

"I'm fit as a fiddle Ryou!" I lifted my arms up high to show him my health. "So don't worry about me. How long do you have to stay here in the hospital?"

"I can actually go home today if I want. I just need plenty of rest and then I'll be back on my feet in no time." He gave a small thumb up… but I can still see that he needs rest. His face was a little red and had a few sweat drops o his face. A fever…but I didn't want to ruin his happy mood with my worries. That's when the room silence was interrupted by another sound of hungry stomach and this time, it wasn't coming from me. We all looked down at Ryou and he blushed a bit…along with his already feverish cheeks. Then my stomach echoed back with its own growl…my cheeks turned pink. My grandfather laughed at the two of us "Hahaha well now…this is an interesting turn event. Now how about I go and get you something down at the cafeteria? We do want your strength to rise from your bed rest."

I couldn't help but nod my head at him, I as pretty hungry after all. "Thanks grandpa, anything is fine." Ryou turned to grandpa, "I'll come along as well Mr. Mouto, I just hope that they have good food here." Ryou got up from my bed and walked towards the door. "I do hope that you get better Yugi, and please don't worry, I didn't tell Ryou of what really happened at school. I just simply said that I had a high fever and came here for awhile." He gave me a small nod with a smile and walked out the room with my grandpa behind him. I can finally breath now, I'm glad that Ryou didn't tell Bakura of the incident or else I might as well live in this hospital.

"Mutt, why don't you go with the old man and the other runt as well? I have some important information with the shrimp." Kaiba-kun suddenly said out of the blue…and why is he starring at me? And can't he stop giving us cruel names for once? Joey and I gave Kaiba-kun a confused look. "I have some important matters with the shrimp…it includes a certain someone you two met." Joey nodded his head, "Ok…Yuge…you just get better ok? I'll see ya later." He opened the door and left silently, closing the door behind him. Now it was just me and Kaiba-kun, for some reason, I felt scared. Kaiba-kun pulled a chair next to my bed, crossed his legs and his arms and gave me a stern look.

I gulped silently, "so…what's up? What did you want to speak to me about exactly?" I laced my fingers together since I was nervous and I shyly looked up to Kaiba-kun. "Did you really bring me here? And Ryou?"

He sighed silently and closed his eyes, "yes I did…I was on my way to your school to pick up the mutt for our lunch date, but on my way to your class, I spotted Tea and her bitches hitting you. You can say that I scared them off quite a bit. I took you and Ryou to the nurses' office but you didn't wake up at all…so the mutt and I drove the both of you to the hospital. And since then…you've been in a weak coma." I was kind of shocked to hear the truth from him; I mean…he's the only friend I know who has those kinds of deep blue eyes. Another thought just came to me.

"What happened to Tea and the other girls?" I asked; almost a whisper since I can never get there faces out of my head. Kaiba-kun opened his eyes and smirked. "Well…after taking you and Ryou to the office, I had a little chit chat with the principal about those bitches. I was currently the witness and so I had them suspended from school for quite a while. So don't get worried over nothing, shrimp." He chuckled in a dark way…even though I was happy that they got what they deserved; I don't think that's why Kaiba-kun wanted to talk to me about.

"But really, what did you want to talk about?" His smirked turned upside down. He took some folded papers and an envelope out of his white leather jacket. He handed me the envelope to me, it was kind of thick. I opened it and what I took out was some photographs. Pictures…of me! Wait a minute? ME! No…not me…but someone who looks like me. A lot like me…and yet there are some difference traits of this person. But…he looked very…handsome; there was no way this was me! It was a close up shot of the face and he was smiling. This guy had the same star shape black hair tinted with red…well more like magenta…as me. His golden bangs were in the same order as I am, but he had one golden bang sticking up like a lightning bolt and one on each side of his head going in opposite direction. His face…was a darker skin than mine, tanned most likely. His cheek bones were higher and his face was more masculine than mine could ever be. His eyes, was the real main piece of the picture that caught my attention. It was a crimson color, very deep crimson, I feel as if it was really looking into my soul. But, they were beautiful and full of life and yet mischief. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his face, more like his eyes; I can feel my face becoming scarlet red. I was tracing the outline of his face with my thumb when my thoughts were broken by one simple word.

"Atemu"

I looked up to Kaiba-kun, startled but confused of what he just said. "W-what?" He looked at me with his one of a kind smirk. "That person who you are looking at, the person who you admire…is my cousin who is in Egypt…Atemu. Yugi, this is the guy who you seemed to be attracted to already." I couldn't believe it…I just couldn't believe it. I was looking at Kaiba-kun like he grew another head or something. 'This couldn't be him, the one who makes me feel so much better and the one who I can really count on as a friend. I can hardly say it…but I managed it as a small whisper to myself. "A-Atemu." I looked at the picture again and with my shaken hands…I flipped to some more of the pictures, mainly all with Atemu in it. I flipped to one with him and his arms hanged on two other peoples' shoulders. One was a boy, about my age, who had spiked, long, sandy blond hair; kind of like Ryou but just a little shorter. He too looked Egyptian, tanned skin; he had dark violet eyes. He had such a cute smile on his face…almost like a child. Atemu's other arm was resting on the shoulder of taller man, you can tell since the man has to bend a down a bit to get in the picture and be at the same height as Atemu and the other boy. This man had bright yellow eyes and the only hair he has was in a small ponytail. The strange part too was that the man had tattoos on his face, hieroglyphics to be exact. (I'm too lazy to describe the clothing, basically they're wearing the clothes from battle city. Same goes with Yami, just with out the coat) All three looked happy; each with a smile on their face and in the back ground was beautiful golden sand and a pyramid that had a shine on the top.

"The boy and man you see are his other cousins. The blond one his Malik, he's 16 and he's being home schooled by his parents as well as his older sister, Ishizu and older brother; the tall man with tattooed face. His name is Odion, he's the oldest sibling of the three." Kaiba-kun was explaining to me about the people in this picture. I already know Ishizu, so I won't need a lesson about her…but I didn't know she had siblings. But my main focus was on another picture of Atemu. This picture was taken from a certain angle behind him; he was leaning on a railing and was looking out of a balcony. You can see some other pyramids and some bazaars in the background. I was hypnotized by the side his face and his gentle eyes that I loved; seemed as if looking for something with curiosity and yet loneliness.

" Kaiba-kun, why didn't you show me these pictures before? You could've given them to me after I first met him or you could've sent them in my email!" I gave him my babyish pout, well that's what everyone calls it when I get mad or frustrated. Cute, but serious.

"Hey now, don't get angry over nothing! These pictures were recently sent to me to give to you, along with this email." Kaiba-kun unfolded one of the papers he took out and handed it to me. "Since you didn't come online for awhile, Atemu got worried and sent me and email, specifically asking for you." I opened the paper and there was an email in it. It was addressed to me and it was sent today early this morning, about five hours ago since was sent at 8:36 am and now its 1:36 pm. I began to read the email;

Yugi,

How are you doing now? Are you ok? Seto told me of what happened. I can't believe it, and right after our text conversation too. I wish I could've been there to prevent what happened to you and your friend. I was hoping to see you online, but you weren't there for a few days, I was getting worried. It still kind of lonely with out you, even with Seto and Joey online, it's still not the same with out you. I hope that you get this email the same day as I sent it, sometimes Seto has his head full hot air and intends to forget such 'pathetic' reasons as he would say. I suspect by the now that Seto told you about me and Tea, please don't get the wrong idea, I intended to tell you but I didn't think it was important until now. And Tea didn't and still doesn't know about us so you're safe. Don't worry; I will have a talk with Tea for sure when I go back to Japan. Please get well soon, and I'm sorry for Tea's misbehavior. May you be in good health, my Aibou.

Sincerely yours; Atemu

p.s. when you go home or when ever you're out of the hospital, there will be a package waiting for you by me. Hope you like the pictures, damn you Ishizu!

I couldn't help but laugh at that last comment about his cousin. So, he was worried about me? I never suspect that he would get worried about someone he doesn't know, let alone a younger boy. But what does he mean about him and Tea? I stared at Kaiba-kun with a confused stare.

"I think it's time that I told you the truth, since my knuckle head cousin didn't tell you in the beginning like he should." He sighed and I stayed silent to hear him speak again. "Atemu is the president of the Cairo Inner Beauty Company. The very company that designs clothing, jewelery and make up for women all over the world." But…that can't be right. "But how? I thought the man was…" Kaiba-kun didn't let me finish. "You probably don't recongnize his name as 'Atemu Ishtar' but perhaps 'Yami'?" Now I was shocked, I know the name Yami. "Yami! He's the most famous man alive, he design clothing when he was only 14 and continued when it came to make up and Jewelery. I heard that he's now making clothing for men too. That's why that name was so familiar, it was Atemu's MSN name!" I was so excited I couldn't help but jump up and down. I'm friends with the most popular guy, the one that every woman wants to marry and get involved with. "Yugi! This is serious, and If you want to be cautious, listen up!" Kaiba-kun snapped at me. I sat down right away and decided that it was best to keep my mouth shut. "I'm sure you noticed why Tea gets all the new clothing specials of Yami's company, right?" I nodded my head. "The reason is…." He closed his eyes and had an irritated and angry expression on his face. "Yugi, Tea…is Atemu's girlfriend. She has been for a couple of years now." For some reason, my heart felt like it lost a piece. "Now out of concern for you and Atemu…I think it's the best choice to leave Tea alone when she returns, don't look at her, don't talk to her, don't even try to be in her presence." Kaiba-kun then looked at me, but I couldn't seem to focus on him or breath, I'm still trying to get all this new information through my head and heart.

"Do you understand?" I heard his question, but couldn't say any thing. All I did; was nod.

* * *

I was finally able to get out of the hospital, after taking a few aspirins with my headache I had just few minutes ago. But, even though I was glad to get out of there and riding in Kaiba-kun's limo to get far away from it too, I didn't feel like doing anything. I didn't even feel like talking to Atemu or Yami, what ever he wants to be called, it didn't matter to me anymore. My grandpa was talking and talking some more and Joey was complaining about something to Kaiba-kun again; who had a very annoyed face on him but I shut all that down from my mind and looked out my window and stared off to distance.

Grandpa and I were dropped off at our game shop and Joey left with Kaiba-kun to do what ever. "So my boy, you still hungry? I know that the hospital food was terrible, believe me, I tried it, Yuck! So...I can fix something to eat for you if you want." I just simply went to the door where our home and game shop was connected, I wasn't hungry, "No thanks grandpa, I'm just going to go watch tv or something." Before I left, my grandpa suddenly surprised me, "OH! I almost forgot! Yugi, this arrived for you today. I left it here on the store counter. It's a heavy package, and it's was from someone name Atemu Ishtar." I looked on the store counter and just like grandpa said, it was a package. I went to pick it up, but it was indeed heavy, with some effort and upper body strength, I walked towards the staircase that leads upstairs. "I'll be up in my room for awhile grandpa; I'll come down for dinner ok?" I walked as fast as I could up the stairs and into my room. I locked my door and place the package on my desk. There was a stamp on it, from Egypt, Cairo. It was addressed to me and signed 'by Atemu' on the bottom.

I ripped the tape off and slowly opened the top; there was a lot of white plastic things in it, guess to protect the merchandise from damage. I took most of those annoying things out of the package, but then i felt something hard. I picked up the object, it was a pure gold box or container with so many egyptian heiroglyphics on in it, including the Eye of Horus in the front. Warmth, such warmth I felt; if felt so familiar. For some reason, I'm getting flashbacks of my dream, the golden light andthe stranger holding me tightly. Opening the container, there was a small gleam of light with in it, and as the light faded, it revealed golden pieces. Pieces that seems to build a puzzle of some sort. Well, I'm not one to complain, I'm always up for a challenge when it comes to games. There was a letter in the package as well with a small photo in a frame. It was Atemu and his cousins, Ishizu, Malik and Odion. The whole Ishtar family I guess. They were all smiling and they were dressed in ancient Eyptian clothing. Ishizu was in a priestess outfit, Malik dressed as a priest, Odion in a soldiers armor and finally, Atemu in a Pharoahs costume. (Once again...too lazy to descibe thedetails of the clothing) I opened the letter and read;

Hey Yugi,

I hope that you like the present, it was from all of us, but I put more of myself in the gift. It's a puzzle, I don't really know what it'll look likebut since you like games alot, I thought that you would like this puzzle and find out for yourself. I hope that you feel better, I don't want you to get hurt again. Hey guess what? I'm coming to Japan early. I got an email from my college...and they have alot of classes going on there and I need to go back so I can move up a grade. nn By the time you get this package...I'll probably be on the plane already. Seto emailed me...saying that he'll find a way for us to see each other. I really want to see you soon, aibou. Ok, see ya later, hopefully the next day or so. Bye!

Atemu

My heart was racing, my face was pink, I was happy again. Atemu is coming! He's coming! But what if he's already here? Oh no! what to do...what to do. I think I'll think it over while I'm putting this puzzle together. I turned off my lights except my lamp light and sat in my desk. 'I know this is going to be along day and night, ok, lets get started.' I began putting some of the pieces together, but they were so complicated and they were so many. But I'm doing this for me and for Atemu, I want to show him this before I see him. It's going to be a very long night after all.

* * *

Joey, Kaiba-kun and I were eating ice cream, it was a beatiful day outside so we decided to walk downtown for awhile. I really didn't mind, but i was tired from my all nighter work, plus I wasn't really feeling good. We were watching one of those big tv screens on the buildings for new ads that came out. Especially the ones for Atemu's new clothes designs that recently came out, almost every girl today was wearing them. Then they show some more ads for mens clothing designs, like the new shoes that Joey wanted to get so bad. "C'mon Kaiba! I want one of those shoes when they are out!I need to show off some street punks that I rule the block around my house and those shoes will do the trick!" As usual, Joey was trying to brag Kaiba-kun to get him something new.

"Forget it mutt! I'm not waisting my time or money on some stupid shoes, plus you got nothing to rule but you brainless, thick head of yours. Why don't you learn to play duel monster more, dueling monkey" While those two were going at each other's throats, I was focusing on the subject that Atemu could be here. "Hey guys, I'm going to head home now. I have this big headache and I think I'll rest." Joey then put his hand on my forehead, "Yup, you do feel alittle warm Yuge, do you want me to walk you home?"

"No, that's ok Joey, I can manage. While I'm gone, you might want to charge Kaiba-kun for another ice cream cone." I pointed at his other hand, which was previouslyholding a cone but now is in the hands of his boyfriend.I was already walking whenI heardJoeygoing to a mad dog stage, "RICH BOY! THAT WAS MY ICE CREAM CONE YOU SON OF A-" Joey was screaming louder than a elephant in a bad mood. And I was off back home. 'Sheesh, only a guy can take so much argueing a day or a week.

I can't help but feel dizzy, it was so nice out and yet I feel as if the sun was burning on me. My eye lids felt like they were going to close on me, and my cheeks felt warm. Lots of people were passing me as I walked on the side walk towards my home. 'Maybe when I get home, I'll make a chocolate shake with whip cream and a cherry on top. Then I'll take some aspirins and get some rest.' I stopped at the corner, waiting for the red light and the walking sign. 'Damn; my head, hurry up and change light!' The green light turned to red and then the walk sign turned on. 'Finally, too many sounds going on, must get home and…' as I was crossing the busy street, all the strength left my legs and I fell in the middle of the street. I tried to get up, but my head kept pounding harder with every car horn echoing and people screaming. As I sat up, a loud horn kept beeping. I looked to my right and saw a truck honking and speeding my way. I couldn't move and the truck was trying to slow down but it was still too fast. I was like a deer, I was too scared to move, all I could do was sit in the middle of the road and watch it coming closer and closer. I was then tackled hard by someone; arms were holding me tightly to their chest as we slid across the street just seconds before the truck hit us. The truck stopped; tires making horrible screeching sounds, the truck driver yelled at me and the stranger; who was sitting up a bit with me in his arms. "Hey kid! What are you! Crazy! Boy! Keep your younger brother off the streets next time!" 'Younger brother?' The driver then rode off. I was breathing hard and by the way this guy's chest is moving, so was he. I opened my eyes a bit to see who was holding me, butall I could see was a dark figure with crimson eyes staring down at me with concern, worry and relief in them. With all the excitement and my headache, I fainted.

* * *

HAHAHA! Cliff hanger! I always wanted to do that! Sorry guys...but I'm still thinking of events to happen between Yugi and Yami...but it's complicated. So I won't update for awhile again. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Until next time! Bye! 


End file.
